King Fergus
Fergus is the King of DunBroch, Head of the Clan DunBroch, the husband of Queen Elinor, and the father of Merida and The Triplets. He is an outstanding and loving father and husband and a great king in his own right. Appearance Fitting his title, Fergus is a bear of a man; large, muscular, with a fiery red beard and hair. He wears a brown shirt and green plaid kilt (the DunBroch tartan), with a bear cape draped over his shoulders. He carries a broad sword and has a peg leg replacing the one he lost to Mor'du. Personality The one word that would describe Fergus is jolly. He is courageous, good natured and loving, especially toward his family. He treats Elinor as an equal and best friend, and is completely reliant on her wisdom and intelligence in the running of the kingdom. He is also courageous and noble, being afraid of nothing, least of all the demon bear Mor'du who took his leg. The only time he becomes serious is when he is hunting bears, especially Mor'du who he has a bitter grudge against. Fans like to compare Fergus to Stoick the Vast and Nicholas St. North, being the more impulsive of the three. Powers and Abilities Despite his missing leg, Fergus is an expert swordsman, regularly besting entire groups of his own soldiers in sparring matches. He is also immensely strong befitting his size, easily knocking said soldiers around easily. He is not as intelligent or diplomatic as his wife, though he does command a certain respect and possess enough charisma to keep the lords occupied while Elinor was "incapacitated", as well as being stated that he was made king because he was the one who rallied the tribes of Scotland to throw back the invaders from the sea. Weapons Fergus is most commonly seen with his clan's emblem; a long broadsword. He can apparently weild a bow, being the one who taught Merida, one of the best archers in the kingdom. Role in the Crossover Much like Stoick and North, Fergus plays as both the patriarch for his home and a consultant for his daughter. His more impulsive personality leads to many comedic possibilities. Relationships Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III In fiction where Hiccup and Merida are a couple, Fergus is often neutral in the matter of his daughters choice, trusting her decision. Even when they aren't a couple, he is not worried about Hiccup being a Viking, mostly because he has a hard time believing Hiccup even is a Viking due to the boy's small size. In other circumstances, the bad blood between Vikings and Highlanders could lead to conflict to resonate, but Hiccup's more passive tactics in negotiations would be able to win him over. They also both have a similarity in that they've both lost their lower left legs. Jack Frost Unlike his wife or children, he is unable to to see Jack Frost, and is constantly vexed by the strange instances of frost and cold that appear in and around the castle. Merida DunBroch Merida is her fathers daughter, and they have been close ever since he gave Merida her first bow when she was little. He trusts his daughter and is immensely proud of her the way she is, but sides with tradition and his wife nonetheless, though during the battle in the hall he states that none of the suitors are worthy to marry her. Having such a close relationship already, it hardly changes during the course of the film, even when he refuses to listen to her when he hunts down Elinor as a bear. Rapunzel Corona Fergus doesn't have much interaction with Rapunzel, despite playing the role of jolly uncle or surrogate father to her alongside Merida. Fantasy Wind Flik Red Buster Moon Lightning McQueen Mater Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Mia Thermopolis Remake Optimus Prime Bumblebee Sam Witwicky Mikaela Banes William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing Category:Brave Category:Brave Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Secondary Characters Category:Hunters Category:Warriors Category:Archers Category:Animated Characters